Red Echoes
by HaineFlows
Summary: Naruto fell in love with his voice. In that dark place, only the sound of his baritone voice would resonate through his head. Kurama embraced him with his warmth as Naruto smiled with hot liquids pouring down his face. "Never will I leave you." The warmth gradually fading away. A psychological and angst-filled story of Naruto going through depression.
1. Long Locks

Naruto: Red Echoes

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 1:

**Long Locks**

* * *

><p>His eyes wandered. Familiar pink flower petals floated down, the wind blowing through his hair that reached his nape. His blue eyes glistened like water as tears crowded on his lids trying to stop them from falling but a tap on his shoulders stopped him from his dazed self.<p>

"Hey."

Cool slick voice. Naruto knew well whom this voice came from. He gave him a small nod and a smile while he managed to blink the tears away just like that. The concern from Sasuke's face was evident by how his small smile turned into a frown almost so suddenly.

"If you want to say something just do, I know when you think about stuff you act weird."

He knows him too well. But then by his greatest effort, he managed to forget his tears and give out a rather large brim.

"Haha, I'm just sad that Sakura won't ever come to me for help!" Sasuke wanted to punch the kid for pulling a joke about her.

"I knew it." _'What was I worrying over then? Idiot.'_

"Congratulations, Sasuke."

Sasuke left, gratitude passed on. Naruto's smile faded. Tears came back. And as Sakura's white kimono skid through the ground flooded by pink petals, Sasuke stood beside her and held her hand. They looked happy.

_'Idiot. Leaving me all alone like this... both of you are.'_

It had been two years since Sasuke and Sakura got married. The others went on and found each other while some of them didn't. Naruto took that time to travel and leave Konoha for the mean time. Now, 2 years have passed and so his friends are preparing for his return.

That day, he arrived. His that was once sun-kissed was now pale like ceramic vases. His ocean blue eyes were beautiful but what stood out the most was his waist length hair. It was long and blonde. Color like his father, length and texture from his mother. Though his mind was elsewhere as he entered the village. He seemed a bit lost, wandering around town when he knew this place very well.

Just when a tall man with silver hair caught up to him.

_'Naruto..?'_ He thought. He looked different.

Deciding that he wasn't sure enough if what he saw truly was Naruto, he followed him.

_'His face... is the same as the kid but what's with this... f-feminine appearance?!'_ Kakashi couldn't believe this sight. That boisterous kid looked like a goddess.

Naruto aimlessly wandered. From the main street to an eventful area filled with red and yellow lights. Kakashi shook his head. Where he was... it was the red light district.

_'Naruto's grown so much... to go all the way the red district after 2 years of travelling!'_

How could he not assume that? Kakashi continued to follow Naruto. He was laughing his wits out, _'Just what is this kid planning-'._

Kakashi froze when a man approached the kid. He watched closely and squinted his eye. He couldn't tell what they were talking about but the man had a cocky face on him and Naruto had a blank expression. But then the man's hand rested on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi cringed by what he just saw, Naruto smiled and nodded. The man gave a smirk and held Naruto by the waist as they began to walk farther.

_'N-naruto what're you-'_ Kakashi was squealing inside. As he dropped his favorite book and lost his page he didn't care but to look at those two.

The man tried to lead Naruto else where but then his lips met another's. Kakashi read as Naruto's lips moved, _'This hotel is fine.'_

He had enough and dashed through the busy crowds. Pulled the kid's arm and gave him a glare. "There's a limit to how much you can fool around!" He screamed. The man was shaken. "H-hey don't tell me you're just a kid?" He nervously asked, "No, I'm 25." He said with a glare back at his teacher. "Anyways, come with me!" Kakashi dragged his former student away from the area.

The atmosphere turned weird just when they arrived in an isolated place. Just outside the busy area was a gloomy corner for a rest stop. Kakashi stood there, eyes locked on a stubborn child pouting. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"I haven't seen you for 2 years and this is how we meet?" Naruto bit his lip and replied "Why?! I swing this way, so what?!" Not realizing his voice was loud he quickly covered it like a girl would.

"...Kakashi, who's with you-?"

Naruto turned his body to face those who called his former teacher, as he saw their eyes glistened little did he know they were looking at him. While he turned around to see them, those milliseconds, they knew what they saw. Long silky blonde locks twirled along his long robes. They all stared, who was this beauty?

Meanwhile, Kakashi smacked his palm on his face. "What great timing." He sighed while reaching for a new stick, "Don't you recognize him?" their eyes bulged out. "HIM?" With a closer look they only needed to see one detail to make everything clear, whiskers.

"NARUTO?!"

* * *

><p>"T-this is... a little too much for me." Sakura scratched her head. Naruto sat silently, eating Japanese sweets given by Sakura. They decided since he was really supposed to be there, better go on with the welcome back party. However, things weren't what they had anticipated.<p>

"Y-your appearance... you've changed a lot haha..." She nervously said. It was awkward for some odd reason only women were beside Naruto while all the guys sat in front of them. "Forget that. Welcome back." Sasuke knew it might've been a sensitive topic since Naruto wouldn't speak. But then his ice breaker revealed the Naruto they knew well.

"I'm home." He smiled. The mood slowly turned positive again. Sakura thought she was in the wrong for asking him questions first thing. There had been some tension between the two. "So how was it?" Ino asked, her elbow on the low coffee table. "Well... other than the many ramens I've tasted throughout, I visited Suna." Naruto brimmed with happiness. "Gaara is doing well." Sasuke slipped a smile, however Sakura saw this and felt a small sharp pain somewhere within. "Gaara? Oh right... Are you going to follow his footsteps?" Sakura just had to ask. Naruto's smile gradually disappeared hearing those words.

"No." With that single word, they went silent again. But then Sasuke abruptly stood up, "What do you mean by that?" He was trying not to get angry. "Sasuke... calm down." As the others got anxious, Naruto answered "I'm happy right now, I don't see it necessary to be Hokage." He was honest. However Sasuke won't be satisfied with that. "Happy? You saved us! How could you not be?" The others silently agreed.

"Look, I know it was my dream but now it changed." Naruto was stern which surprised them, "Either way, I can't be Hokage without having the determination to do so. " he was right. It was only seldom that he would make logical answers too.

"Uhm... I think we should celebrate." A girl with dark navy blue hair spoke. Hinata was shy as always but the courage she built up just to speak up at that moment made Naruto awe. "H-hinata!" He hugged the poor girl whom had a crush on him since then. "Oooomph! Don't ever change, okay? These people are bullying me!" Sasuke sighed. He escaped. "Say, wanna go to the hot springs? I bet you haven't went to one for a long time now, eh?" Ino smirked. "It's been a year or so... wait why aren't you guys talking?" His eyes were directed towards then 5 individuals in front of him. Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino were staring.

"Hey, is it just me or... these idiots are in a daze?"

Sakura smacked the 5 five's back of the head which brought their attention back. Now they're back to earth.

"I'll go to the restroom for a bit." Naruto left as his friends eyes followed him out. Once any trace of him was gone, all of them sighed in unison.

"For a moment there I was possessed... I think." Shikamaru covered his eyes while trying to regain himself. "How could he change so much in 2 years?!" Sakura cringed at how attractive he's become, "H-he looks like a woman... a pretty one all the more." They all nodded.

The wo-man of the conversation arrived jumpy and brimming with happiness. "So? Hot springs, when?"

* * *

><p><em>'They looked happy.'<em>

_'Hey, Kurama.'_

_'...Please.'_

_'Kurama.'_

_'...Where are you?'_

* * *

><p>The day came wherein they leave for the hot springs. The morning was cool just as how cold his place was. Naruto bought a mansion only a day before actually moving in, his friends had wondered why buy such a huge place for himself. The mansion included 17 rooms, 9 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 2 ponds and an enormous zen garden. Naruto explained that he was interested in growing his own garden but that didn't explain the number of rooms.<p>

Obviously, it felt lonely. The moment Naruto saw a glimpse of the sun's rays beside him he rose up slowly. He randomly chose a room to sleep in and that room was beside his backyard porch. There was a traditional Japanese garden outside. He dozed off, looking outside, there were random stones with sand around them. Kind of reminds him of himself, in the middle with nothing but sand. It felt lonely,

_'I've got to pack.'_

He pulled himself up but a piercing pain on his stomach stopped him.

"Ack..!" He groaned in pain. Naruto held his stomach, warmth welling on his eye lids. 'Kurama...' He cried inside his head the name of his friend. Once again trying to stand, he succeeded and decided to just let it be for now. He roamed his mansion and made his way to another room where his clothes were. The floors creaked as it echoed through the long hallways.

_'2 nights and 3 days...'_ Picking a few kimonos, choosing from shades of maroon to navy blue. The kimonos had strange patterns, white tulips, eerie smoke-like swirls, butterflies, pigeons, however it all worked. Throwing them into his bag, he removed the ones he was wearing.

He untied his robe, and the inner dress as well. What revealed was a slim figure, almost too slim. His ribs showing, ankles that looked like they were about to break and obvious collar bones. Walking naked until he arrived at the nearest bathroom, his expression was dull and blank. Naruto saw himself in the mirror, and touched his seen bones.

_'I deserved this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>  
>I'll cut it off there! Hello! After an indefinite hiatus, here is a come back! A psychological tragedy of how the idiotic and happy Naruto turned into depression for a mysterious reason. I hope that you angst fans here liked it! I did not make it a full out angst story-well not yet but it will come and you've seen a glimpse of it in this first chappie! Do me a favor and follow and review, it helps me a lot especially when I don't feel motivated!<p>

*Fallen & Warheit will resume as well, please look forward to them! /heartheart


	2. Missing Red

Naruto: Red Echoes

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 2:

**Missing Red**

* * *

><p>"So... how are we going to do this?"<p>

The baths weren't mixed. Either way they would still have a difficult time. Difficult time letting Naruto go anywhere in fact. "What's the problem?" Acting all aloof when he knows what the real problem actually is. "I'm a guy, so it's only natural I go there." Pointing at the blue sign in front of the sliding doors. Hinata nervously looked onto him as he entered.

"I-is this alright?" Feeling a bit confused. Naruto is a man but... he looked too girlish. Even his friends would have slight crushes on him. "I think... it should okay." Ino was slightly unsure as well even though she said it would be fine. "Ugh, it slipped my mind." Sakura sighed.

Behind Naruto was his friends whispering at each other.

_'W-what's this..? Why am I nervous?'_

_'I don't know but me too.'_

_'I cannot be wavered by such indecent thoughts...!'_

_'Shut it would you, Sakura and the others are just at the other side.'_

_'Of course, all that's in your mind is your girl.'_

_'H-hey where's-'_

"What's taking you guys so long?"

By the time they looked onwards, Naruto gone. Already dipped in the water. Sasuke sighed as he heard sniffles and sobs behind him. _'These idiots'_

'We missed our chance!' They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<br>"Hmmnn?"

He was in a daze, his friends wondered what he was looking at. His cheeks were flushed. "What're you...?" Sasuke immediately covered Naruto's eyes and swept him away.

"You were looking at 'that'?!" Sasuke's eyes were bulging.

"Yeah, so?" Taking off the hands that were covering his eyes.

"Why?!" Naruto was amused. Sasuke rarely shows any emotion other than agitation. But this time he was concerned which piqued Naruto's playful side.

"Because I like men. Didn't you figure that out already?" He said simply as if it was just any other thing.

"Y-you... since when?!" Sasuke couldn't believe his words.

"Since I left to travel, I figured I preferred men after getting dating one for fun and I liked it." It was actually simple. Sasuke was just overreacting.

"W-what...? Ah-ugh... I'm sorry." Trying to keep his composure.

However by the time Sasuke regained himself, Naruto was elsewhere. Already talking to the man he was staring at, the others gaped at their conversation.

"S-so it was true...?" Shikamaru blushed till his ears.

"What made him change this way-hey get a room!" Lee furrowed his already thick eyebrows as they saw the man Naruto just met sat him up on his lap.

"Ugh. I can't do this, I'm going." Sasuke left,

"H-hey, Sasuke!"

"I see that he is busy, I will make my move in another moment." Neji left not wanting to see whatever may happen next.

"I rather not see this as well!"

"H-hey... Shino?" Shino was bathing with his shades on was well relaxed, his back resting at the edge. Shikamaru tried to trace where he was looking at and

obviously he was enjoying the view.

Naruto's slightly wet body amazed them. His hair that stuck to his back enhancing his slim silhouette as he arched his back while sat on the stranger's lap. Casually chatting with pheromones spilling everywhere. His bottom half covered with a thin damp towel. Shikamaru and Shino watched them quietly. Until the two intimate men changed to move nearer the faucets.

Naruto offered to wash his back. The man that had red hair that reached his nape, lean built and long legs with fine calf muscles looked almost too handsome. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if those two knee each other before then, but his thoughts were disrupted by the sight of Naruto's chest rub against the man's back accidentally. Naruto leaned forward to the man's neck and gave a small peck and giggled.

_'Thump'_ their hearts went.

* * *

><p>"Let's shower now, shall we?" The man stood up, offered his hand and so Naruto held them without hesitation. Their heads following the couple-two men who only met a moment ago, leave.<p>

"So you didn't tell them clearly?" He asked looking at him with a smirk. "I figured it was obvious anyways." Naruto opened the door to the shower while giving him a carefree look. "Are you coming in or what, Sane?" Sane had a warm smile around his fave the whole time as he removed Naruto's towel and so as his. "I wonder what they'll do if they saw me do this to you?"

Sane locked Naruto in a back hug. His longs limbs managed to reach Naruto's lower part of his body and received very good reaction. Naruto shuddered with the sensation of warmth embracing him and his member. "Y-you're hot..." Reaching for a kiss. "Aren't I always?" Sane gave in and opened his mouth for Naruto's tongue to enter. They kissed and it was deep, lips smacking and never ending swirls of the tongue exploring each other.

"This is fun."

Naruto turned around to face him. Sane's hands then switched to his buttocks, enjoying them well. Naruto slid his arms around Sane's body. "Put your arms around me." He said with a smile, Naruto did. "Stick your ass out." And so he did. "And arch your back." Sane couldn't help but blush at how sexy he looked. "You like this?" Naruto gave a playful smile and so Sane chuckled.

"Let's do it."

"...Not today."

"Really? You seem out of it."

"I-I'm not in the mood-"

Sane stuck closer to him.

"Your body doesn't seem to match what you say."

"It's because I look like him after all."

* * *

><p>Naruto stealthily went back to his room where his buddies were already in bed, asleep. Naruto huffed, after some wild things going down, he needed a breather. As he lied down on his already set futton he had time to reflect. Reaching above when he knew there was nothing there but the ceiling and the lights, it was out of habit.<p>

Naruto would himself in front of Kyubi, great big fox-like creature he was. Grinning at him showcasing the enormous set of fangs he had, Naruto couldn't help but smile back at him. They would talk all day, have fun. But when things settle in, Kyubi would transform into a human and surprise him.

Looking back, Kyubi would look like Naruto right now. He had long red hair, emerald green eyes, whiskers and that ever cheeky smile he always had. Naruto teared up remembering Kyubi and his playful self.

"Kurama..."

However no matter how many times he'd call for him, Kyubi won't ever reply. However Kyubi disappeared. For some mysterious reason, his presence disappeared from him, from within. Naruto thought maybe he fell in love. Fell in love with his kindness. Even before Naruto was left alone, with Sakura and Sasuke pairing up, he felt isolated and Kyubi knew he felt that too.

Naruto sobbed through the night, already regretting what he'd done, doing it with another man. Just because the man had red hair, it reminded him of Kyubi in his human form.

* * *

><p>"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked while they sit and eat breakfast.<p>

"He barely woke up, he said he's not feeling too well." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Probably flirted his way to sleep." Ino said which irked Sakura and Sasuke, as they sent glares towards her.

"S-so I've heard..." A failed attempt to protect herself from their death glares.

"Anyways, I'll check up on him later." She took her utensils, her hands clasped for a short prayer and dug in.

It was a feast. When the inn heard a group of known individual would stay, they had wanted to impress them. With the finest food on the table, they had the first floor all to themselves. "If Choji was here, he would've munched on these!" Shikamaru chuckled thinking of the fat dude. "He's busy with his love life, eh?" The blonde teased. "Well, I heard something's going here~" Looking at Ino. "W-what?" She blushed.

"We all know."

"W-what is it?!"

"Sai."

"H-he's nothing!"

Everyone but her laughed. How an unlikely pair got together just like that.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Naruto cutely cuts in while scratching his eye. Everyone's in a good mood, Sakura made space for him and offered him to sit beside her. Naruto nodded, still a little aloof from his sleep. "Oh right I forgot to brush my teeth..." He stood again slowly as he made his way past the doors. His friends find him idiotic still. "W-wait Naruto-" He tripped. "the floor's ledge..." Too late.

"Ah geez!" She stood up and also Sasuke followed. "C'mon." Sasuke offered his hand but then Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke then realized he was breathing heavily. "Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down and noticed he was unconscious, Sakura rushed to his side. "Did he hit his head?" She asked but Sasuke assumed he didn't. Sakura did a thorough check up.

"He's ill... he's not healthy at all." Sakura curled her eyebrows. How could they have not noticed that he was sick all this time. "Let's bring him back to the room." Sasuke carried him back while Sakura told the others not to worry.

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto."<em>

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You... don't look and sound alright."_

_"You worry too much... Kurama."_

* * *

><p>"What?" Sakura turned to Naruto who was talking just a while ago. <em>'I swore I heard something.'<em> She shook her head and faced him, "Are you awake now?" her voice was gentle. "Hmmnn..." Only what Naruto could let out. "You got us worried there! Seems like you have a fever." She smiled however Naruto could only answer with a "Hmm..." as he looked to the side. Sakura felt a little down at his reaction and decided to leave. "Well, you should rest. If you need anything, just call us, okay?" Naruto nodded slightly.

_'It's been a while since I've seem that dream.'_

* * *

><p>"If you let yourself be too depressed, I'll get angry."<p>

"Hahaha, I love you Kurama!"

"Hmph."

"They're all changing. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married. Kakashi's in line for hokage now too..."

"And so?"

"And so... I'll be left behind."

"I thought you wanted to be hokage?"

"I only wanted to be hokage to be accepted but now..."

"Now?"

"Should I have a dream?"

"I just want to settle... but then they're all moving too fast."

"...I can't catch up."

"Naruto." Kyubi turned into his human form and forced Naruto into his thoughts. His palms held Naruto's cheeks comforting him in his warmth. "I won't ever leave you." He said in his low tone voice. Naruto's eyes softened by the sound of his voice as he held the hands on his cheeks. "Thank you." Naruto felt reassured and whispered, "I don't want to be abandoned again."

* * *

><p>"So?" Sasuke was actually waiting outside the room. In a cool position, though he was concerned in reality. "He's totally out of it, I don't know if he even heard me." Sakura began worrying even more by the words she'll say next. "I examined his body... he's too thin. I could see his ribs poking out... it's-" Sasuke pulled her in for a tight hug. Sakura couldn't help but cry at her friend's condition. 'It's really that bad.' Sasuke finally believed her, at first he was skeptical. "I think what he needs now is our support." Sasuke tried to help. "Even though we don't know why he's changed or what changed him. But..." letting loose his hug from his wife. "I think it's best to keep quiet and wait for him." Sakura smiled at his thoughtfulness.<p>

"We'll wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>  
>WEEEEEEE THINGS ARE HEATING UP! Prepare yourselves.<p> 


End file.
